


Kiss Me

by magicjosh (chorallys)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorallys/pseuds/magicjosh
Summary: Harry was bored at a party. Draco's party.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley & Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Un

Harry was just a teensy bit bored. His friend Hermione managed to convince him to come to a party that Draco's friend, Blaise, was hosting.

"You need to put the past behind you," she had said with a pleading smile.

Harry begrudgingly agreed. Now, he was in some really expensive suit that Hermione made him buy. That money wouldn't be able to be returned that easily. It fit him great though and even Hermione caught herself staring. Harry couldn't stop admiring himself in the mirror and didn't even think of his hair.

"Potter! I mean, Harry. Sorry. You're looking quite sharp. But you should probably, er, go to the bathroom and fix your hair," Blaise told him as they shook hands.

Blaise didn't seem that bad. He was quite charming, in fact. Rather attractive too. He looked around for a bathroom before heading towards it.

He bumped into someone and quickly said, "I'm sorry!"

There a bit of a confusion as he made his way to the bathroom again. He went in and looked around. It was like a public bathroom but a lot cleaner and classier. He went to look at himself and turned on the sink to wet his hands. As his hand went up to fix his hair, someone bursts into the bathroom, cursing loudly.

"Son of a bitch! Fucking Pot-"

"Hello," Harry calmly said as he was noticed for the first time.

In his tracks stopped Draco Malfoy. One of the people that basically made Harry's childhood horrible. Draco looked at him, bewildered, before the familiar glare settled on his face.

"Potter," he spat out as he stepped towards another sink.

Something had spilled on his suit jacket. It was probably something that Harry knocked into. Harry wet his hand again and went to try to fix his hair. He was adjusting his hair, looking at himself in the mirror when Draco's voice rang out.

"Leave it. It looks fine like that."

Harry turned to stare at Draco who was looking at him. He had taken off the suit jacket and was only in his long sleeve shirt. He was...very handsome. Draco looked down to see what he could do to fix the stain. When he looked up again, he made a face.

"What are you staring at? Enjoying the view?" He retorted.

Harry felt his ears grow hot as he quickly turned. He ran his hand through his hair various times. Why did he find Draco so captivating? It wasn't the first time that he found himself not being able to look away from Draco. It happened a few times throughout high school. His friends urged him to not get invested or anything but every now and then, Harry would feel a small fluttering in his stomach. It wasn't that small now. Draco sighed and covered his face. Harry looked over in concern.

"Potter, do you have any idea on how to fix this stain?" Draco asked, a pink tint forming on his paler face.

"Sure thing. What happened?" Harry asked as he approached the suit jacket.

"You bumped into a young woman and she spilled a bit of her drink onto my suit jacket. Thanks, Potter," Draco replied.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go to Hermione. I'm pretty sure she has something. I'll be right back, Draco," Harry said before stepping towards the exit.

As soon as he stepped out, Hermione bumped into him.

"I thought you left! You could've answered your phone!" She scolded him.

"First of all, you took my phone and put it on silent so that I wouldn't be goofing around on it during the party. Second of all, do you have anything for stains?" Harry said.

"Yes, of course," Hermione looked through her purse and brought out multiple items. "I'm pretty sure either of these can help."

"Thank you," he told her before kissing her forehead.

While that conversation was happening, Draco was still trying to remove the heat from his face. His name sounded really well when Harry had said it. It rolled off of his tongue really well. Oh fuck. Draco was battling himself. He even told him that he looked decent. He undid his tie in an effort to be able to breathe correctly. He jumped when Harry came back in.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the fact that Draco looked stunning now.

Draco nodded and Harry brought out a few things. Draco wrinkled his nose. Harry fixed the suit jacket so that he'd be able to see the suit correctly. His suit jacket was making him feel a bit warm, considering that there wasn't an air conditioner in the bathroom. He took it off and laid it on the counter away from the sink. He took out a Tide pen and Draco scoffed.

"It works well, Draco. I've used it multiple times," Harry said as he worked on cleaning the suit jacket.

Draco stayed quiet, making Harry give a small smile in satisfaction. After a minute or two, Harry thought he did a decent job of putting on the cleaner.

"Can I put it on now and leave?" Draco asked.

"No, let it clean for a bit," Harry told him.

Draco pouted slightly and crossed his arms. Harry looked at the ceiling and noticed the way the lights were put together. The rich had the beautiful way of doing whatever they wanted.

"Thanks," Draco broke the silence.

Harry looked at him and saw that Draco wasn't looking at him. Harry hummed.

"No problem," he answered.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Draco asked, still looking downwards.

"It's just a stain, you don-"

"No, I mean, for what you've done for me...before," Draco answered, finally looking up at Harry.

Harry's heart stopped for a second. Draco's face was pleading. Harry thought it looked as if Draco would do to pay him back.

"No. There's nothing you can do to repay me," Harry answered.

Draco's face fell and he looked as if he was about to argued but Harry beat him to it.

"I don't hold you responsible for anything and you don't owe me anything. That night...it was horrible but you don't owe me anything," Harry didn't know how it happened but now he standing about a foot away from Draco.

Draco's bottom lip trembled slightly before he looked away towards his suit jacket. Harry stepped back before reconsidering something.

"Draco..." Harry trailed off as Draco turned to look at him.

Harry didn't even think before he pulled Draco into a kiss. There was a muffled sound of surprise but it was obvious that Draco didn't object. Harry didn't know what to expect from the kiss but it was better than anything he's ever experienced. He shivered when he felt Draco's hands pressed against his lower back, pulling him even closer. Harry's hands cupped Draco's face as the kiss got rougher. Harry gasped slightly as Draco pressed him against the counter. They pulled apart slightly for air. Harry was panting as Draco brought their lips together again. Harry squirmed and Draco pulled away. Harry jumped onto the counter and undid his tie. He pulled Draco into a kiss again and tried to keep cool as he felt Draco's hands rubbing his thighs. They were both pressed against each other, groping each other. Harry finally pulled away and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"That was amazing," Harry said, looking towards Draco's slightly swollen lips.

Draco smirked but couldn't help the blush spreading across his cheeks. Harry hopped off the counter and looked in the mirror. He adjusted his tie and put on his suit jacket. Draco adjusted his and looked at his suit jacket. The stain was practically not there anymore.

"Thanks, Potter. Really helped me out," Draco said as he fixed his tie and put on his jacket. He headed towards the door.

"I haven't even shown you how the French do it," Harry said as he tried fixing his hair.

Draco stopped and turned to face Harry. Harry smirked as he saw Draco in the mirror. He kissed Draco who easily allowed him to slip his tongue into the latter's mouth. Draco let out a small groan that made Harry pull away quickly. Draco looked at him quizzically.

"You can't be turned on or else you'll stain your pants. Let's try later," Harry said with a small wink.

"Oh fuck you," Draco said before kissing Harry again.

The door closed loudly and the two jumped apart. Blaise stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Holy shit. Um, Harry...Hermione's worried. Draco, can we talk?" he exclaimed.

Harry glanced back at Draco, who's face was red, and walked out. Hermione's worried expression quickly stood out as she rushed towards him.

"Harry! What were you doing?" She whispered harshly.

She glanced him over and she sighed. She had seen his blushing face, swollen lips, and slightly undone tie and pieced everything together.

"Um..."

"Christ, Harry. Not here," she told him.

"I know but I couldn't help it. It just happened," he tried explaining.

"Explain later. Let's go home. My heels hurt a bit," she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

He looked back towards the bathroom to see Draco walking out. His proud, high-and-mighty demeanor was back. He took one look at Harry and gave a smirk with a wink. Harry quickly turned away with a blush creeping onto his face. All he wanted Draco to do now was kiss him.


	2. Deux

"What happened in the bathroom?" Ron asked Harry after popping by for a visit.

"Ugh. Did Hermione ask you to ask me?" Harry said after sighing loudly and covering his face.

"Psh. No..." Harry turned to Ron with a 'I'm-totally-not-convinced-face. "Yeah. She was insistent because you wouldn't tell her."

"Ugh. Nothing happened. Just his arrogant self all up in my face over a spill I accidentally caused. Now, do you want some cookies? Luna made some and sent Neville to give them to me," Harry told Rob, hoping that it was enough.

"Hermione told me your lips were red. And she talked to Blaise who said that Malfoy was in a similar state," Ron pointed out making Harry's ears grow hot.

"Since _when_ do you guys care about my love life?" Harry said irritatedly.

Ron said nothing for a second. Harry turned to look at a surprised expression on Ron's face. What was he surprised- _oh_. Harry was about to say something when Ron held his hand up.

"Love life?"

Shit.

"I didn't mean to say-"

"Oh no no no no no _no_. Hermione said that you guys had made out or even more of it wasn't for Blaise who popped in. You're gay for Malfoy," Ron said in an accusatory voice.

Harry stayed silent, staring at Ron before sighing deeply.

"Fine. Yes, I made out with Draco. And yes, I'm gay for him. But that doesn't mean it's supposed to be your business," Harry said, trying not to make eye contact with Ron.

"Wow. So...do you have those cookies? We'll talk about this while we eat," Ron said as he sat on one of Harry's chairs.

"Here. Take a few," Harry said solemnly as he showed Ron a plate of cookies.

"Mate, don't be upset at me. Your secret is safe with me. I can always tell Hermione that you sucked each other off-"

"NO!"

"Just joking, mate. Bloody hell. But, how did it even happen?" Ron asked curiously before taking a bite of the cookie.

Harry thought about it as he ate a cookie.

_"Draco..." Harry trailed off as Draco turned to look at him._

_Harry didn't even think before he pulled Draco into a kiss. There was a muffled sound of surprise but it was obvious that Draco didn't object. Harry didn't know what to expect from the kiss but it was better than anything he's ever experienced. He shivered when he felt Draco's hands pressed against his lower back, pulling him even closer. Harry's hands cupped Draco's face as the kiss got rougher. Harry gasped slightly as Draco pressed him against the counter. They pulled apart slightly for air-_

"Um, I think we were having a serious conversation? And then...it sort of happened," Harry said, trying to make it seem like he forgot about most of it.

Ron almost bought it. Almost.

"I think you're not saying everything," Ron said before Harry gave him a glare. "Just a hunch."

"Uhh no, that's all I remember," Harry lied.

"It happened a few days ago. How did you forget?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I tend to block out traumatic experiences," Harry joked, making Ron snort.

"Me too. That's why I don't remember my first time calling your house," Ron said before laughing.

Harry laughed along with him. They recounted a few more childhood memories. Harry thought he was safe and that Ron wouldn't ask any questions. He was wrong.

"What were you and Malfoy talking about anyway?" Ron suddenly asked after he had gone for water.

"What?"

"At the party. In the bathroom. What were you guys talking about?" Ron asked.

Harry bit his lip before saying cautiously, "He asked about what he could do to repay me. And I thought it was about the stain on his shirt but it was more about how I had saved him before."

"And were you like, 'well...my sex life hasn't been that great'-" Ron stopped as he was hit with a cookie.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

His face was burning in embarrassment. Ron laughed and apologized, saying it had been a joke. Harry's face still wouldn't get less red than it was.

"With how red you are, I don't think I'm that far off," Ron said jokingly once again but Harry grabbed another cookie. "Just joking!! Calm yourself!"

"No, that's not what happened, for your _information_. It just happened. Because of my poor impulse control," Harry clarified.

"Okay, okay. I guess that's all I want to know," Ron said.

Harry sighed and Ron threw him a look. They stayed silent for a bit before Harry thought of something.

"Why did Hermione send you and not anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Um, I dunno. I guess she thought I might've been the only one to get a straight answer from you. Well, not straight considering current circumstances," Ron said, chuckling to himself for the pun.

Harry glared at Ron before saying, "Well, I guess she was right, which is always."

"Yeah. Are there any more cookies by the way?" Ron asked, looking over at the empty plate.

"Sorry, mate. I'm all out."

"Damn."


	3. Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the bathroom? Let's ask Draco.

"So what happened in the-"

"Dear _god_ , not again. I'm not telling you! Quit wasting your time and mine!" Draco exclaimed after shutting the door in Pansy's face.

"Blaise isn't telling but he _clearly_ said something happened between you and Potter. So, either you can tell me-"

"Obviously not happening!"

"Or saint Potter can."

There was a silence as Draco stared at the door, horrified. Pansy can't- _shouldn't_ \- go to his place. It would be a truly embarrassing experience if Potter came around and asked what the big deal was. Draco weighed his options before sighing melodramatically and opening the door to reveal a smug looking Pansy.

"Damn you," Draco said before she walked past him.

"So what happened in that bathroom?" She asked him.

"I'm pretty sure you know the gist of it," he said, trying not to make it a big deal.

But it was a big deal. It was a huge deal because who would've guessed that saint Potter kissed him of all people in a bathroom where anyone could've popped into. If Pansy knew, she probably would spread the word and reputations could dangle on a line.

"I mean, anything could've happened. Ooh! Let's start with something big! You saw his cock, didn't you?"

" _No!!_ No, I did not see his- _why_ would you suggest such a thing!!" Draco exclaimed loudly in utter horror at the thought.

Not complete utter horror because if Blaise hadn't interrupted, who knows what could've happened. Draco's face flushed pink at the thought, making Pansy yell out loud.

"Holy shit! You did see it! Oh my god I knew it!!"

"No! Remember that I always do dates before I do them," Draco said, rolling his eyes when Pansy laughed.

"As _if_. But what _happened_?" Pansy whined.

Draco only laughed at her. Why should she know? She was nothing but a prat. Then again, they were friends but Draco didn't want to give her such privileged information. Draco sighed.

"We kissed. That's all," Draco mumbled out quickly.

"Sorry, what? Could you repeat that?" Pansy said, getting nearer.

"Nothing," Draco quickly said.

How should he break it to her?

"Potter had stained my shirt and I demanded that he cleaned it some way or another. And him being such a coward actually listened to me. He tried making small talk and just to appease his puny attempts, I talked with him," Draco told her, hoping to convince her.

"You know, you get really extra dramatic when you're trying to distract the other person," Pansy told him.

Draco stared at her with pursed lips, internally cursing at how well she knew him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I am telling the truth though. We did talk...and stuff," Draco told her.

Pansy looked at him with an expectant answer. When Draco didn't say anything, she motioned with her hand to continue.

"And stuff?" she finally asked.

"And stuff."

She groaned. Draco went to sit down on one of the chairs. He pulled out a pillow from behind him and put it on his lap. He rolled my eyes as Pansy sat on the chair next to him.

"What sort of stuff though?" she asked.

It was beginning to bug him but alas, there was nothing he could really do.

"I was upset because he had caused someone to spill their wine on my suit jacket. It was expensive!" Draco explained. "I asked if he could fix it."

"And then he shut you up by kissing you."

"Not exactly..." Draco trailed off, reminiscing on the events leading up to the kiss.

_"Draco..." Harry trailed off as Draco turned to look at him._

_Harry didn't even think before he pulled Draco into a kiss. There was a muffled sound of surprise but it was obvious that Draco didn't object. Harry didn't know what to expect from the kiss but it was better than anything he's ever experienced. He shivered when he felt Draco's hands pressed against his lower back, pulling him even closer. Harry's hands cupped Draco's face as the kiss got rougher_ -

"Oh my god Draco. I don't know what happened but that little smile you have on your face tells that it's a good thought.

Draco didn't even realize he was smiling but he couldn't help his ears from turning pink. Pansy smiled amusedly at him, making his cover his mouth and look away.

"Ah, Draco. Little do you know but that was the softest I'd ever seen you smile. Except for that one time back in sixth year when Potter had fallen on top of you. God, you couldn't stop smiling."

Draco felt his cheeks grow hot. This time, he felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

"We had started talking about that... _that_ day. Well, I brought it up 'cause I still haven't repaid him. He wouldn't accept anything so I tried to come up with something else," Draco opened up to her.

She nodded as she listened on. Whatever smile was on her face vanished when Draco mentioned that fateful day. Draco stopped talking and played with the edges of the pillow. Pansy sighed.

"What happened next?" she asked, thinking that there was gonna be more talk about 'that day.'

"He kissed me," Draco simply said.

Pansy's eyes grew wide and she let out a yell. Draco closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Dear lord," he muttered.

"Oh my god!! What did you feel? What were his lips like? Was he more dominant or submissive? Was he-"

"Woman, calm down. I felt like I was floating above the clouds. Saint Potter was kissing me. What else was I supposed to feel? And I'm not answering the other questions."

_He shivered when he felt Draco's hands pressed against his lower back, pulling him even closer. Harry's hands cupped Draco's face as the kiss got rougher. Harry gasped slightly as Draco pressed him against the counter._

"There's that little smirk! Lemme guess: you liked being dominated by saint Potter?" she asked with a smirk and a wink.

Draco struggled to come up with words as his face turned into a light pink. He couldn't help the images of Potter on top of him come to mind. Pansy just laughed loudly.

"You know, maybe I should go to his house and see how dominating he could be," she said with a thoughtful tone.

"Don't you dare," Draco blurted out.

"Wow, look at you being all jealous," Pansy laughed. "Well, that's all I needed to know. Have a nice day! Also, don't have too much fun in the bedroom with your hand. Blaise may come visiting. G'bye!"

She strutted out, obviously pleased with the information she got. Draco still sat on the couch, pretty flustered with the images he had going through his mind.

"Bedroom it is, I suppose," he muttered to himself as he stood up and headed toward his master bedroom.

He locked the door behind him.


	4. Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful day oh so long ago.

Harry ran. He just ran. Everything was burning. His arms. His legs. His lungs. The school building was on fire. Most people had already evacuated. That was only because he pulled on the fire lever before the fire even reached the other classrooms. God, it was a scary experience. Feeling the heat and forgetting which way the exit was.

"Please, god, let me live," he muttered over and over. "Please!"

He stopped quickly to catch his breath. He looked behind him, seeing fiery red everywhere. It was the greatest of sight nor the greatest of feelings. He screamed as as piece of wood caved in from the ceiling. He quickly tried to dodge out of the way. He breathed as lightly as he could while he tried to catch his breath. Besides the roaring of the fire and the sirens outside, Harry heard something else. Someone else.

"Hello?" he yelled as loud as he could.

Immediately after, loud screaming was heard, "HELP! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

Harry followed the voice into a classroom. He looked behind him and saw streams of water coming in through the windows. The fire was backing down but not enough. He looked into the classroom and saw two people. One was cowering against the wall while the other laid on the floor. Dead.

"Can you come towards me?" Harry called out to the person.

They (who seemed to be a male) looked around and froze when they saw the fire. He shook his head. Harry coughed and shook his head as the roaring flames started making the ceiling collapse. No other way now.

Harry sprinted towards the boy and saw him up close. Malfoy. On the ground next to him was Goyle, an old friend of Malfoy's. He couldn't be saved. Malfoy seemed to have a puzzled expression but didn't object when Harry grabbed his arm.

"I'm gonna get you out, okay?" Harry comforted Malfoy.

He whimpered in fear as he held on to Harry's arm. Harry gently tugged on him to lift him up but he wouldn't move.

"Draco, we gotta go. Come on," Harry tried coaxing but jumped when he heard the roof make strange noises.

It was going to cave in.

"Fuck it," Harry cursed before lifting Draco up and pulling him into his arms.

Draco was lighter than he'd expected but Harry wouldn't be able to hold him for long. He held Draco in his arms, feeling terrible when he felt the blond boy shaking. His face was pressed into Harry's sweatshirt, which brought a lot of comfort to Draco.

"God, help me," he muttered as he ran out of the room, trying his best to avoid the fires that were in the room.

He ran and ran and ran. Harry only remembered running and the weight of Draco in his arms. Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck, giving him even more comfort. Harry didn't remember how he got out. He knew that almost every exit was blocked. Harry couldn't hear anything from Draco anymore and one of his arms had fallen into his stomach. He'd passed out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

The smoke was making Harry out of breath a lot faster than it normally would. He was still upstairs but the exit was within reach. The fire was dying down but there was still a big chance they'd be trapped in there. So he ran with Draco in his arms and at the exit, he found that it didn't have much blockage.

"Thank god," he muttered before running.

He tried not to trip and almost dropped Draco when he heard loud cracking. He was nearly at the doer when he saw that the building there had caved in. There was no fire there, though, luckily for him. He wondered where the cracking came from. Suddenly, the wood fell, making Harry scream and jump backwards. He heard people outside finally. He tried getting over the wet wood and went to the door. An ax cut through it as he made his way.

He felt like crying when he saw one of the rescue people. The man extended his arms to take Draco to an ambulance. Harry complied and a kind woman helped him outside. He was shaking a lot more severely than he'd thought and felt the world slightly swaying beneath his feet. He looked over as Draco was taken into the ambulance before closing his eyes.

He didn't remember falling.

-

Harry woke up on a harder-than-usual bed with the thinnest sheets and the lights being incredibly bright.

"Oh god," he mumbled before trying to sit up.

His arms were sore and he grunted when he finally managed to sit up. He stared down at the oxygen mask resting on his face and sighed. He'd ended up in the hospital somehow. Just his luck. There was no one else in the room with him and he couldn't help but feel relief. After everything that had happened, there was finally some calm. He just took slow breaths as he closed his eyes. A nurse walked in. He checked his vitals.

"Excuse me. Do you have any news about a Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He's recovering and he has a few minor burns on his arms and legs. He'll be able to leave in two weeks or so. Smoke inhalation and such. We'll have to make sure both of you are alright. It's a miracle you're alive and unburnt really," the nurse commented.

Harry nodded and thanked him. The nurse went on his way before leaving Harry alone once more.

Harry didn't mind.

~

Draco woke up in a slight panic. He started whimpering and removing the blankets off of himself before flinching at the weird sensation on his arms and legs. He noticed the bandages wrapped on them. He noticed the oxygen mask on his face.

A nurse walked in. She looked over his panicked self and rushed over to him.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay. You're in the hospital. You're being treated for burns and smoke inhalation. You're going to be here a while so try to calm down," she told him in a soothing voice.

Still whimpering, Draco nodded and laid back on the hospital bed. His hands were kinda shaking and his breathing was slowing down a bit.

"Uh, is there any word on a Harry? Harry Potter? Is he waiting or...?" Draco asked, swallowing nervously.

"No one by the name of Harry Potter was waiting if I recall. But I think someone of that name was admitted here. I could check, if you'd like," the nurse answered.

"Yeah. Could you check?" Draco asked. "Please?"

"Of course. I'll be back," the nurse said before walking out.

Draco felt his eyes watering slightly as he remembered what had happened. How it had started.

**At first it was a prank. Something to frighten Potter's friend, Hermione. And she got scared. Crabbe, Goyle and he had her cornered in a room. Just a small fright. And Crabbe had brought out a lighter. Draco didn't intend for it to happen. Because the school was old, the wooden floors caught fire easily. Goyle bolted, shoving both Draco and Crabbe out of the way. Crabbe fell towards a corner and Draco towards the door. Hermione was terrified and screamed. Draco had grabbed her and pushed her towards the door. The room had caught fire entirely fast. He ran out and saw her turn on the fire alarm. He yelled out 'fire', hoping people would take it seriously.**

"Excuse me?" the nurse's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

She handed him napkins. More tears had fallen without him noticing. She smiled sympathetically at him.

"Harry Potter? He's okay. He's just recovering from smoke inhalation. He passed out after we took you. He'll be able to be discharged within a week."

Draco thanked the nurse and she went out again. He dried his face and sighed. At least he was okay.

~•~

Draco jolted awake. Another nightmare. He rubbed his face gently as he tried to calm his shaky breath.

"You okay?" a voice besides him asked.

He jumped and turned to see Potter there. A small smile came into his face.

"Nightmare," he simply responded.

"Understandable," Potter answered.

"So, why are you here?" Draco asked, pretty confused as to why Potter of all people would see him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I couldn't just leave you here," Potter answered.

Hermione must've already told Harry everything about what happened. They were best friends after all and that's what best friends did. He couldn't feel anything except overwhelming regret as he saw Harry beside him. He felt horrible.

Draco was hesitant but decided to ask, "What...what can I ever do to repay you? Anything. Anything at all?"

Potter thought before shaking his head.

"I'm not holding anything against you." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm just glad you're safe."


	5. Cinq

It's been about a week since the bathroom incident. After a little fiasco with Blaise somehow walking in on Draco making...inappropriate noises in his sleep, Draco decides to do something about it. So, he headed in a limousine to Potter's house.

~•~

Harry was nearly done tidying up his entire house when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't order any food so he doesn't answer the door. The person knocks again. Groaning, he checks who's knocking. His heart almost flew out of his chest when he saw a handsome-as-ever Draco outside his door. He quickly fixed his clothes before accidentally swinging the door open.

"Draco," he asked, sounding out of breath but only because Draco looked even more handsome than he did through the peeping hole.

"Potter. May I come in?" Draco asked.

'Potter' still sent butterflies though Harry's chest. Harry let him through and feel the slightest sense of relief that he'd bothered tidying up.

"Sit down, if you'd please. Do you want a drink or something to eat?" Harry asked, preparing to go fetch a glass of water.

"No, thank you. I just wanted to talk," Draco said, pretty nervously, much more nervously than Harry had ever heard him speak.

Well, except for one occasion.

"Yeah. Er, take a seat. On the couch or on a chair would be fine," Harry said before excusing himself to go to the restroom.

He internally screamed as he tried to fix his hair. He took a few deep breaths before walking back out.

"Well, what are you here to-to talk about?" Harry asked, confused about why he was getting nervous all of a sudden.

"About the event that happened in the bathroom. A week ago," Draco said, pretty calmly but giving a nervous undertone.

"Oh. Uh, okay," Harry said, shifting from standing from one leg to another.

Draco's gray eyes looked him over briefly before going back to Harry's bright green ones. His breath got caught in his throat when Draco walked up to him to the point where both men were only inches away.

Harry couldn't help the shivers he got when Draco whispered, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Harry nodded as Draco got a hold of his chin with gentle fingers. Harry closed his eyes before Draco kissed his with soft lips. As soon as their lips met, Draco moved his hand from under his chin to the back of Harry's head. Harry put his arms over Draco's shoulder and toyed with Draco's hair. Draco groaned into the kiss, making Harry feel heat spreading throughout his body.

Draco broke the kiss and sighed. Harry slowly opened his eyes and met Draco's slightly frantic ones.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, distancing himself a little.

"No. Not at all. Not when your arms are around my neck and you're so close to me. I just...can't believe I'm doing this," Draco said, eyes staying on Harry's.

Harry relaxed slightly and subconsciously played with Draco's hair. Draco's arms had lowered to Harry's waist, making Harry blush ever so slightly. He decided to kiss Draco, making the other man gasp in surprise.

Harry took that opportunity to lead him towards a couch. Draco stumbled backward and reached behind him to try and sense where he was going. Draco gasped in surprise again when he ended up sitting on a couch with Harry standing over him. He then straddled the man on the couch who immediately went to grab his thighs. Harry kissed Draco with fervor, making the blond man kiss back with desire.

"Ah, fuck," Harry whispered out as Draco rubbed his thighs.

The make out session lasted a while and it was evident that it wasn't going to end there. Harry wasn't thinking as he unbuttoned Draco's shirt. Harry gasped when Draco flipped them both around to where Harry was lying on his back with Draco between his legs. Draco's chest was now visible and he decided to just remove his shirt. He threw the shirt somewhere and decided to remove his shoes as well. Harry's legs at his side reminded him there were things more important than his shirt and shoes. Harry wrapped his legs around the man as he went to kiss him again.

It was something they both wanted desperately. Harry had been wanting this since the party and Draco had been wanting this since before even that.

Harry toyed with Draco's belt, making the man whimper slightly. He wanted it. So badly.

"You can't be turned on or you'll stain your pants," Harry said with a playful smirk on his face.

Draco laughed before thinking to remove Harry's glasses and setting them aside. Harry had forgotten about them and just kind of stared into Draco's eyes. There was a silence in which they both realized it might be more than just a one-night stand. Draco just went to kiss him again and Harry got Draco's belt and pants undone. Draco smirked into the kiss and went to kiss Harry's jaw. Those jaw kisses went to his neck where he sucked on it in various places. Harry groaned in content and scratched at Draco's back.

"Fuck me. Just...please. Fuck me," Harry whimpered out as Draco's hands went closer and closer to Harry's crotch.

"Since you're asking so nicely," Draco said before he went to kiss him again.

He had barely put his hand on Harry's pants' buttons when they heard a loud gasp. They both turned to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione had turned around and Ginny covered her eyes. Ron just turned toward a corner of the room, too awkward to think of anything else. Draco got off quickly and looked around for his shirt. Ron hastily handed it to him and he tried to button it up as fast as possible. Harry just stood up and put on his glasses, blushing furiously while Draco was pink all over.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Harry asked awkwardly as Draco tried putting on his shoes while standing up.

Hermione had now turned back around and Ginny had uncovered her eyes. Ron still struggled to make eye contact with Harry.

"We were just...visiting but if you're busy,"Hermione said, gesturing towards Draco at the last bit.

"No, no. I was, I was just leaving," Draco said, the pink in the face not leaving.

Harry turned to see Draco fixing his hair. Draco then passed to touch Harry's shoulder before exiting. Harry smiled softly before turning to his friends.

"Well, fuck," Ron exclaimed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I-I didn't know you guys were coming," Harry said, laughing a bit awkwardly.

"We could tell," Ginny said, a slightly uncomfortable and awkward smile on her face.

"So..." Harry trailed off, wondering what they were going to say about what they had seen.

"I didn't know you were a bottom."

And Harry knew he wasn't going to be let off easy for this one.


	6. Six

Harry straightened his jumper and looked in the mirror. He looked presentable enough. His stomach was jittery and he couldn't help the smile that kept creeping onto his face. He laughed slightly when he had thought about it. It had been about 6 days since Ron, Ginny, and Hermione caught them...kissing at his house and Draco had been texting him more often.

Draco had texted him at 2 in the morning when Harry was asleep. He was rambling very much but in summary, they were meeting up at Harry's house before going to their date place. Draco hadn't mentioned it. When Harry saw the texts the next morning, he could hardly believe it. They were going on an official date and he couldn't wait. He tried combing his hair but it was wild as usual. He just sighed and hoped he looked decent enough.

His phone dinged and Harry raced to grab it. Draco was here. Harry looked in the mirror and sighed nervously before heading towards the door. He opened the door and saw Draco standing there with his hands in his pockets. His hair was gelled back and he was wearing somewhat of a casual attire: a buttoned up shirt with dress pants. Harry, in his jumper and jeans, felt a bit insecure.

"You ready?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry managed to say.

Draco led them to his fancy car, courtesy of his wealthy father. He opened the door for Harry before heading to his side of the car. Harry had never felt so giddy.

"Do you have any clue where we're going?" Draco asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"No idea."

There was a excited glint in Draco's eyes as he said, "Good."

Harry smiled and felt his heart pounding. He saw as the scenery changed from a city view into a small neighborhood view. He recognized the place as Hogsmeade Village and he felt nostalgia as he thought about the times he snuck out to go with his friends. He smiled at the memories.

He felt Draco grab his hand and Harry turned towards him. Draco's jaw was clenched and he seemed a lot tenser than he was. Of course. Harry remembered what had happened. Draco was sent off to poison the headmaster but had poisoned a young girl instead. Not the happiest memories.

Once they were pretty far from Hogsmeade, Draco's grip on Harry's hand lessened but he continued to hold it. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach and couldn't help the small smile on his face.

"We're here," Draco announced as he parked his car in the parking lot near a park.

It was quite beautiful. Everything looked like it was well cared for. There were slides and swing sets for young children as well as the other stuff you'd see for children. Harry didn't usually see them that much as a child. There weren't a lot of people probably because it was a weekday and it was still not lunch time. Harry felt a sense of happiness wash over him. His chest felt warm and his face showed a bright smile.

"You like it?" Draco asked as he grabbed a bag from the trunk of the car.

"Most definitely."

A smile appeared on Draco's face as he led Harry towards a picnic table. Sure it was a romantic picnic but he'd rather not have his clothes get dirty.

"So how'd you find this place?" Harry asked as he observed Draco taking the things out of the bag.

"Well, I live nearby and my mother brought me out here as a little boy," Draco said.

Harry saw as Draco brought out sandwiches and a small bowl of fruits on the table. Harry felt touched by Draco's sweet gesture. Draco was a little pink but his smile definitely said that he was happy. Harry sat at one side of the table while Draco sat at the other. They began eating the fruits with one hand while holding each other's other hand. They made small talk and Harry never felt truly peaceful.

Harry's stomach flipped a somersault when Draco decided to tell him how good he looked.

"Th-thank you," Harry stuttered out.

"I can't believe I'm actually finally on a date with _the_ Harry Potter. You were such hot stuff back in school," Draco said nonchalantly as he put a strawberry in his mouth.

"Aw, don't say that. I was just popular 'cuz of my past. I wasn't all that cool, really," Harry muttered.

"Well, you rejected my friendship offer. That made you cool 'cuz I was a rich kid. Denying a rich kid took major guts," Draco pointed out before feeding Harry an apple slice.

"You were pompous," Harry said with a mouthful of apple.

"Was not! I was just a tad bit prideful."

"Pompous."

"No!"

They laughed and Harry squeezed Draco's hand. Draco had changed over that course of his school career. He'd gone from pompous to depressed in seven years. And now... And now, he was the happiest Harry had ever seen him. And Harry was too.

"What are you thinking about? My gorgeous face?" Draco said with a mischievous smile. "Or my gorgeous body?"

"Draco!"

Harry laughed and ate a piece of a banana. Draco released his hand and Harry realized how empty his hand felt without it.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You can eat your sandwich if you'd like," Draco said as he stood up.

He walked toward a brightly painted white and green building. It was probably a rich people bathroom with functioning toilets and bathroom paper. It wasn't until Draco was too far that Harry realized he's left his phone. Harry tucked his hands between his thighs and waited for him.

He felt so happy now that Draco and him were... What were they? Everything had moved pretty fast over the course of the past few weeks but it felt like something that had been building up for the past few years. It was something Harry had dreamed of but it happened so fast that...well, whatever they were, Harry was happy. Happy to be holding his hand and to be able to look into his eyes without hearing a snide comment.

Draco's phone dinged loudly, snapping Harry from his thoughts. Harry looked towards the bathroom and wondered if it'd be alright if he looked at the notification. It was just a simple notification, right? It won't hurt anybody. And so he checked.

' ** _Can't wait to see you tonight ;)_** '

Harry felt his whole body go warm and his stomach wrench. What did the text mean? Who was this person? There was no obvious name as the contact so Draco was deliberate in whoever he was texting. Harry felt his heart pound in his ears. His eyes burnt from tears that started to well up. Who was Draco texting? They weren't exclusive yet. Should Harry be this angry?

'I deserve to be angry,' Harry thought. 'He lied to me.'

Harry wiped his eyes fiercely and couldn't seem to calm his heavy breathing. It was a surprise that he hasn't gone to yell at Draco yet. And so he waited for another agonizing three minutes. When Draco came back with a warm smile, Harry only glared at him. His smile faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Harry almost laughed in his face. He just mustered out the words, "'Can't wait to see you tonight'? Winky face?"

"I don't understand. What's this about?" Draco asked, a confused expression on his face.

"I didn't mean to check the text you got. I see I made a mistake coming out here."

If it was possible for Draco to get any paler, he did. He reached for his phone and read the text. His expression remained confused and he typed out a response.

"Harry, listen, it's not what you think," he said, slight desperation in his voice.

"Oh yeah? I think that you're texting someone behind my back while you're leading me on."

Harry didn't know whether Draco's silence was shock or confirmation but Harry couldn't bring himself to wait for an answer. His heart was wounded.

"I see. Well, goodbye Draco. I'll get my own ride home."

And with that, Harry headed towards the parking lot, calling Hermione on his way toward it.

His voice shook as he said, "I need a ride home."

"Text me the address. I'll be right there."

"Harry, please! I swear I don't even-"

"Save it. Explain it to me when I think you're not an asshole," Harry said sharply, unable to avoid the tears threatening to spill.

Draco stayed quiet but his eyes were full of fear and were soon full of tears.

"Fine."

He walked back toward the picnic table and didn't come back. Harry shook slightly as he frantically wiped the tears that were coming down his face. Hermione soon pulled up and ran out of the car to comfort a heartbroken Harry.

No one saw the figure slumping at a picnic table. No one saw the tears streaming down his face. No one saw his defeated face, the heartbreak.


	7. Sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are having a hard time coping with what happened earlier.

"I swear I'm fine."

Ginny removed her hand from Harry's shoulder and sat across from him in a lounge chair. Harry had his legs pulled up to his chest and just gazing out the window. Ginny decided to check up on him and could tell he was a bit distraught.

"You don't seem like you're fine," Ginny said, making Harry turn towards her.

"I am. I...I just don't know why I let myself fall so easily. I'm just too naive sometimes," Harry said with a coldness in his voice.

He hadn't cried much in front of the others. He just made himself more guarded. His eyes weren't full of tears, just anger and some sadness. He still didn't know if he'd be able to face Draco. It's been about five days and Harry hadn't been outside of his house much. He'd just been to the grocery store. He didn't want to run into Draco yet.

Ginny worried for him. Harry didn't deserve to have his heart to be broken by some dimwit with a side chick. He deserved someone who'd actually be there for him. But she didn't want to tell him that so she just sat across from him.

"Things happen. You'll be over it soon enough. Either he'll come to apologize properly or..." Ginny realized the direction in which she was accidentally headed. "Or you'll move past him. You'll feel better soon enough."

Harry sighed deeply and nodded slowly. "Yeah... I guess you're right. Thanks, Ginny."

His sort of sad smile towards her made her stomach twist and turn. It really pained her to see him like this. She should distract him somehow. He shouldn't just sit around and wait for something.

"How would you feel about going out? We could go to the mall or the nearest bar. Just two good friends helping each other out. I could use some good food or beer and you could use a little air. How about it?"

She fully expected him to flat out say no. Sounded outrageous after a "breakup". But he just stared out the window and nodded.

"I'll go change. You look fine like that so just give me a few minutes," Harry said as he stood up.

Ginny watched him walk to his bedroom before pumping her fist in the air. He was getting somewhere. She knew how hard breakups were. About 5 minutes later, he walked out in a T-shirt, a jacket, and jeans. His wardrobe needed some work.

"Let's go then," he said with a slightly cheerier tone.

Ginny smiled and took out her car keys.

~•~

"Dude, you are not fine."

Blaise looked at Draco's slouching figure with worry. Draco just huffed and rolled his bloodshot eyes.

"How would you know if I were fine or not?" he said with a scoff.

"I've known you for a while so I'm pretty sure I know when you're fine or when you're not," Blaise said as he sat next to Draco.

Draco huffed again and clutched a pillow. Blaise looked at Draco with slight bewilderment. He's seen Draco when he was in a bad state but never as bad as this. Saint Potter had him head over heels, only to break his heart again. Draco hadn't explained much but he knew that something bad happened when he arrived at Blaise's door with a lazy, drunk grin that told everything.

"Oh, shut up Blaise. You've no idea," Draco said harshly.

Blaise flinched and cleared his throat before saying, "You of all people should know that I've been through my own stuff. So just say what happened."

Draco turned away and threw his phone onto Blaise's lap. He unlocked it and saw that the screen was focused on some messages. Blaise couldn't help but grimace at the texts.

"Potter saw these, didn't he?"

Draco just nodded and sniffed. He still wouldn't face Blaise.

_'Can't wait to see you tonight ;)'_

_'I've told you to stop contacting me.'_

_'I thought you liked it when I was naughty'_

_'Just please stop.'_

_'Meet you at my place at 10? ;)'_

_'Fuck off.'_

_'Fuck me instead ;)'_

"Jeez Draco. What did he see?" Blaise asked, staring at the texts in bewilderment.

"Just the first text."

"And who is this person?"

Draco was silent for a bit before saying, "Remember the really expensive prostitute I brought in that one time? The one with the really nice thighs?"

"Not helping your case."

"Right. But it was that one. She hasn't stopped texting me. Apparently I was so good at what I did."

Blaise raises and eyebrow and scoffed. He threw the phone next to him on the couch. Poor Harry. The thoughts he would've thought.

"So he thinks you're seeing someone else while leading him on?" Blaise asked.

Draco finally sat up and said, "That's literally almost exactly what he said. I should've just blocked her number."

"Did you try explaining it to him?" Blaise asked.

"He said that he'll listen once he thinks I'm not an asshole," Draco muttered out.

"Wow." Draco just nodded in response. "You know what? I'm taking you out. Let's go to a bar or something. Get you a little buzzed and entertained so that you won't be sulking around all day. What do you say?"

Blaise didn't really expect an answer. He was surprised when Draco agreed.

"I'll go change. I'll be back," Draco said before standing up and heading into his room.

"Well, that was quick," Blaise said as he took out his keys for his little joyride.

Ten minutes later, Draco came out looking good as ever. Blaise raised an eyebrow and Draco just looked at Blaise expectantly.

"Let's get a move on," Draco said, his voice less dull than before.

"Sounds good to me," Blaise said, standing up and grabbing coat.

~•~

"Well shit."

Blaise and Ginny both muttered out as they made eye contact from across the bar.

Harry was having a bit of a blast taking a few shots and throwing darts. He giggled as he missed again and urged Ginny to throw a dart herself. She forced herself to turn away and appear normal as she forcibly smile and picked up a dart. She turned again towards the entrance where she'd seen Blaise and saw he wasn't there. She sighed in relief and threw the dart. It landed on the board and Harry drunkenly high-fived her.

Blaise urged Draco towards the other side of the bar where people where playing pool. Draco looked around in a bored sort of manner. Blaise probably should've chosen another bar but he had said that maybe being with people of another class would be a bit fun for Draco. Draco just shrugged and went along with it. Blaise seriously regretted it now.

"You wanna play some pool? I bet you $150 I'ma win," Blaise said, hoping to ignite Draco's competitive nature.

"$150? I'll double it."

And Blaise knew he was screwed.

Ginny, on the other hand, had already piled up well into the thousands. Well, if they'd actually betted money.

"Aw Gin. Another round of shots please?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. I know three shots isn't a lot but I didn't bring you here to get you drunk. Now I bet you-"

"Wait a minute. Who's the dude over there? Is that Bla-"

"Harry, I'll beat you at darts again. I-"

"Blaise!" Harry yelled out.

'Oh god,' Ginny thought as she saw Blaise look up from the pool table.

'Fuck,' thought Blaise as he saw Draco's head look towards the voice.

Draco stood up straight and Harry realized who was there with Blaise. Ginny and Blaise looked at each other frantically and knew there was no escape.

Ginny tried to pull Harry back as he walked towards Draco but to no avail. Draco had turned back to Blaise and Harry couldn't see him mouthing his threats to him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry exclaimed angrily to Draco.

Draco finally faced him and clenched his jaw.

And then, Harry punched him.


	8. Huit

"Harry!"

Draco stood up again, and Harry couldn't control his heaving breaths. Draco just looked at him with a slightly frightened look but wouldn't step back.

"Harry, don't do anything dumb," Blaise said as he stepped between the two.

Harry slowly moved his intense gaze from Draco to Blaise. Blaise slightly faltered but kept his hand a few inches from his chest.

"The only dumb thing I did was listen to Ginny. You guys probably set this up, didn't you?" Harry spat out, glaring at Ginny.

"Harry, please. I wouldn't do that to you, especially with how upset you were," Ginny tried to reason.

Harry looked back at Draco how was looking at the pool table. He clearly looked like he didn't want to be there. The universe thought that their confrontation couldn't wait.

"Guys, take this outside. You're creating a commotion," said a voice.

Harry assumed it was one of the bartenders. Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit. She was a bit frazzled and kept apologizing to Harry. He felt bad, now, that he'd blamed her. They headed straight to their car when a voice called out.

"Harry!"

Draco.

Harry turned and saw Draco standing near the entrance of the bar. Blaise was standing next to him as if he were a support. Harry walked to Draco, Ginny following.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I... I wanted to-to apologize for the message you saw. And... and well I wanted to explain myself," he stammered out.

A big part of Harry told him to just run away. To not be swayed by a possible lie. But Harry just nodded slowly and Draco began.

"First of all, I'm truly sorry for the pain I've caused you. I know I probably don't deserve this chance but I'm, uh, I'm giving it a shot because well, the text you saw was from someone in my past-"

"Someone like an ex?"

"Yeah...something like that. I should've blocked their number before but I never did because I thought that it wouldn't be a problem. I just deleted their number."

"Is that why I couldn't recognize the number?"

"Yeah. Well, she...she's a high end prostitute. She got attached to me I guess and she used to text me when she wasn't 'busy'. I know it probably sounds like a big lie but it's the truth."

"So you had a thing with a prostitute and now she's your once-in-a-while side chick? That's such a pathetic excuse! Oh my god, I can't believe I actually _want_ to hear you out," Harry cried out in disbelief.

Draco's hopeful expression turned into one of outrage. Harry didn't notice as he scoffed and turned to walk away.

"It's the truth! Honestly, I'm surprised I'm going through all this effort for _you_. I've never stuck around for anyone before yet here I am, going through all this explaining, for _you_. You _think_ you know everything just 'cuz you were special once. Well, you don't. I know what's the truth and it's not that I'd cheat on you," Draco burst out.

Harry's back was turned but Draco could see Harry's clenched fists. But Draco didn't care. He was angry. They were both angry, and stubborn, and they'd argue until the sun rose. Harry had trouble collecting his thoughts. Draco had said all sorts of things. But two things stuck out: Draco cared for Harry and Draco never stuck around.

"Not sticking around? That says a lot. Why should I risk my happiness for something that might not even happen?"

Draco realized he shouldn't have said what he did. He fumbled for his words but couldn't find any that could express his desperation. His anger. His _need_ for Harry. Harry scowled again and looked at Draco expectantly. He was starting to walk away.

" _Because I care for you!_ " Draco yelled out louder than he'd anticipated. "Because I fucking care for you! I care for you more than I've cared about anyone before! I always thought you might've been a simple crush back in the day but _no_. Harry... I've made mistakes that I mostly regret before but going head over heels for you and asking you out... I don't regret that at all."

Harry was silent and Draco felt his face go hot with embarrassment. He'd just confessed some of his innermost feelings out loud and in public. He only hoped the reaction was positive.

Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to say and he tried processing everything that was happening. He was brought back into reality by Ginny's touch. She'd said something about having to leave. Draco cared about him. He'd basically admitted to loving him. It all seemed to good to be true.

"I..." he muttered out, trying to formulate the words. Then he truly processed what Draco said. Past mistakes that he regretted. Yet he'd said Harry was something he didn't regret.

"I want to make something clear. You've made mistakes you've regretted... but you don't regret me. Do you really think that asking me out was a mistake? Gee, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

Draco closed in eyes and nodded. Of course he'd make that mistake while professing his love. Of course he would.

"I didn't mean to-"

"That what _did_ you mean? Cuz I still have trouble understanding you."

Draco felt helpless as he watched Harry cross his arms at him. His trembling lips couldn't form any words.

"I meant that I don't regret anything that had to do with you. Because you were one of the... _are_ one of the best things to have ever happened to me," Draco said softly.

They were almost like a sigh. But that sigh reached Harry's ears and Harry felt lost. His spirits were lifted but he knew he couldn't answer at the moment. Draco was breathing hard for his burden of emotions had finally left him.

"Bye Draco."

With a punch to the gut, Draco saw as Harry sped off to be picked up by Hermione. Draco staggered backwards, being caught by Blaise's arms.

He didn't notice how much he was crying until Blaise had offered him some napkins in his car.

"He loves you. I could see it in the way he acted at the end. He could never truly hate you, Draco," Blaise said in a voice as soft as honey and a tone as calm as a gentle spring breeze.

He couldn't help but muttering, "Is it alright if I hate him right now?"

"Hate him for what?"

Draco looked out the car window.

"Loving him."


	9. Neuf

Harry couldn't stop his shaking hands in the fifteen minutes it took to get to Hermione's flat. The bar was closest to Harry's house but farther from Hermione's flat. She couldn't stop checking up on him and while it may have been a bit annoying, Harry felt comfort knowing she cared.

"Listen, what he said at the end is true. Trust me. You think I wouldn't know what he feels after seeing how he was with you? He might as well have been green. That's how obvious he was," Hermione chuckled a bit.

Seeing no response from Harry, she sighed and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it and looked straight ahead. He thought about what she said and what Draco had said. He processed everything that had happened the past few weeks. It all started at a party with spilled drinks. Who knew Harry would end up feeling this way?

"I don't know, Hermione. I just...I truly want to believe him. I want to love him but I'm- I'm scared. I don't know how he is in a relationship and I'm scared to find out. I just don't know what to do."

Hermione stayed silent up until they reached her flat. Harry thought about how hopeless his case might be to her and how frustrated she must've been. She shouldn't be dealing with his relationship woes. She didn't have to but she still was with him. That brought him more comfort.

She unlocked her door and left her shoes by the door. Harry followed suit as she collapsed on her couch. They lied there in silence for about ten minutes, during which Harry was just lost in his thoughts.

"You know, the moment I knew there was something between you guys was the day after the party," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, turning towards her.

"Yeah. I had gone to Blaise's flat and demanded to see Draco. I interrogated him and he eventually sort of hinted at what went on. And then when you told Ron what happened, I just sort of guessed."

"Oh."

"Look. What I'm saying is...he seems to truly care about you. I don't know if he'll treat you well, but I know that he'll try."

Harry just turned towards the ceiling and closed his eyes. And let his thoughts run wild. The happy ones, the sad ones, the angry ones, the paranoid ones. They ran through his head, one short memory after the other.

The "date" before Harry saw the text was the most peaceful Harry had been in a while. The small smiles that made Draco's eyes crinkle and the tender gaze that he gave Harry. The conversations that held no resentment and that only talked about each other.

Draco's furious eyes as Harry yelled at him for not being able to trust. His desperate look as he saw Harry start to leave. The defeated look when he finally opened himself up to Harry.

The sneer on his face as he called Harry out for his orphanhood. The way he spat in Harry's direction whenever they met in school. The way he did what it took to show Harry how much he hated him at the time.

The way his lips felt. They way his body felt on him. The dominating aura of his.

Harry sat up and went to get a glass of water. Hermione followed him with her eyes and just observed his behavior. He was behaving slightly out of it but she knew it had to do with Draco. God, Draco should just explain everything and Harry should just listen. But it wasn't up to her.

"You know, I shouldn't be here just sulking but I don't know what else to do," Harry said, still very off in thought.

"You should. But it depends on how you're feeling, I guess," Hermione said, looking at the time on her phone.

"I'm fine. I swear I just-"

Harry paused and sighed deeply before shaking his head. Hermione felt conflicted because she didn't know what to do. Harry wasn't usually this caught up in a person. He handled Cho Chang okay when he had a crush on her but now he was truly frazzled.

"You should talk to him. Civilly," Hermione said. It was the only thing she could think of.

"I know, Hermione. What do you think I've been trying to do? It's just hard to listen when I get upset. You understand, right?" Harry asked, running his hand through his hair for the billionth time.

"Of course, Harry... Hey, would you mind going grocery shopping with me? I need a few things and it could keep your mind off of Draco for a while," Hermione offered.

Harry hesitated before nodding. Hermione stood up and walked out with Harry. Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person he'd least wanted to see. Draco put a hand to his forehead and sighed deeply.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked, the bite not quite there in his voice. He just sounded tired.

"You know, if it weren't for you always running off I'd be able to fix things," Draco snapped before closing his eyes and sighing again.

His cheeks were red from either embarrassment or being upset or both. Hermione stepped in front of Harry and crossed her arms. Harry was glad she was there for moral support but he felt he should be tough enough to handle things on his own. If things went well, he'll have Draco again.

"Well, _I_ wouldn't be running off if _you_ didn't say dumb things."

"I wouldn't say dumb things if you weren't there being angry at me. I don't quite appreciate that," Draco said, his voice quieting down at the last bit.

"I wouldn't being angry if you didn't do dumb things."

"Well-"

"Ugh. Just talk it out already. Harry, are you gonna come with me or not?" Hermione intervened, slightly amused at their bickering.

"I, um, I'll catch up to you. You're going to Ben's, right?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, catch you there later then. Draco, you better not be a dumbass or I swear..." Hermione told him with a glare.

She drove off, leaving Harry and Draco standing there, awkwardly glancing at each other.

"Well?" Harry asked expectantly.

"How about we go for a drive? Somewhere less...open," Draco suggested.

"Fine."

Draco nervously went to open Harry's car door but was intercepted by Harry. Harry answered Draco's attempts at small talk with snappy answers and realized where they were headed.

"We could talk here. If you don't mind," Draco said quietly with an uncertain voice once he parked the car.

Harry stepped out and look around at the park. Draco walked to a place different than where he'd been with Harry before. Harry followed uncertainly and Draco stayed quiet with his hands in his pockets.

When they seemed to find a quiet place, Draco took a deep breath before straightening his back and asking, "So...where do you want to begin?"


	10. Dix

"I- Why did you bring me here specifically? We could've gone anywhere," Harry asked.

"I like the memories leading up to here. Before...Before I messed things up," Draco answered, looking at the trees in the distance.

Harry sighed and walked towards the nearest table. Draco just stared out into the trees before taking a deep breath and heading to where Harry was seated. They sat facing each other until Harry broke the silence.

"Explain to me what you feel that you have to explain. I have no way of leaving this time," Harry said, trying to be joke a little to ease the tension he caused.

Draco's spirits lifted at seeing Harry's open attitude. He paused for a bit, thinking of what he was most preoccupied of explaining.

"I-uh. The prostitute. I guess I have to explain what she had to do with me." Harry raised an eyebrow in interest. "Well, she-like I've said before- she likes to text me for whatever reason and it never occurred to me to block her number. And I've only met up with her twice before-"

"Listen, I didn't let you to bring me here to hear you talk about your sex life," Harry snapped, looking away from Draco with an upset expression.

"No, that's not what I- Sorry. So, she texted me at the worst possible time. And I've hated myself since because a fucking _prostitute_ got in the way of someone really worth it," Draco said, looking directly at Harry.

Harry turned back to Draco and made eye contact before looking down at his hands. Draco could see the way his cheeks got slightly redder and cracked a smile.

"I-I don't know what to do or what to say to help my case. I just don't want to ruin anything more than it already is, Harry."

"Nothing's ruined. It's just...a bit broken. There are past things that have happened besides this whole incident that had us in a rocky relationship from the very beginning. We both know that."

"You mean, from our childhood? Harry, that was _ages_ ago. My family, my entire _bloodline_ , was prejudiced against yours because of who you were! I was a _kid_! I didn't know any better. I-"

"I know. That was what our relationship was based on, though. You didn't like me because you were taught to not like me and I didn't like you back because you were so _mean_ for a kid," Harry interjected.

"Yeah. Sorry for all the troubles I caused you as a kid. And now, even. At some point, in our fourth year actually, I started having a bit of a crush on you. It was dumb, I realized how much hate I sent your way. It was then that I wanted to stop being so mean to you. I eventually stopped being rude to you. But I wouldn't have imagined ever being able to be on good terms with you as we were...earlier," Draco reminisced, smiling a bit as he stared off at some trees behind Harry.

Harry saw the smile on Draco's face and felt his heart do a small twirl. He never learned, did he?

"You had a crush on me in fourth year? Is that why you climbed the tree? Jesus," Harry asked with an amused shake of his head.

Draco laughed slightly as he nodded. Harry looked at him with a loving gaze until Draco's eyes met his. He remembered that he was supposed to be upset with him but he was finding it hard to.

They stayed in silent for a bit before Harry asked, "Why fourth year? What changed?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't think anything really changed. I just had a moment of truth, I suppose. I had always a feeling of... I don't know, jealousy? Mostly when you just seemed to enjoy yourself with your friends. I had the moment of truth when that _wretched_ journalist, Rita Skeeter, wrote an article that said you and Hermione had dated. The things I felt. Pansy had later told me I seemed like a jealous ex with the way I reacted," Draco said, cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Wow. God, I remember the reactions to that article. It wasn't the most pleasant week for either Hermione and me. And you, as well," Harry said, chuckling a bit.

Draco hummed and kept on with his explanation, "As for fourth year, I don't know. When you were chosen to represent our school, I just felt this weird feeling in my chest. I haven't admitted this to Blaise but I just...I admired you _so_ much. At the dance we had, I couldn't help but look at only you when you danced with the twin. Again, Pansy noticed and teased me for it. Jumping down a tree was quite the extravagant move back in the day for me."

"Quite," Harry answered with a raise of his eyebrows. "It was around sixth or seventh year when I noticed how much you actually changed. I had-what Ron and Hermione called- an 'obsession' with why you had suddenly changed so much. I guess that was when I realized I cared about you a lot. I was oblivious to the fact it might've been something else other than curiosity. But yeah."

They stayed silent once more. Harry couldn't calm the twitchiness in his fingers and Draco couldn't find a way to just make himself feel better.

"Harry, listen, I'm just so sorry for everything I've done to you. It's just...nothing feels right. I've wronged you _so_ many times and..." Draco trailed off, the words struggling to get out.

"And what?" Harry asked, trying to encourage him.

Draco bit his lip before blurting out, " _I don't know what I did_. In those days after our fight, I would get high or drunk and I just blanked out. I-I don't know whether I slept with anyone or whatever and some days I just woke up to Blaise looking at me with disappointment and I _don't know what I had done_. I'm _sorry_. But the fight...the _pain_ I had felt after being truly happy for once...it was overwhelming and I didn't know what to do with myself. The only relief I felt was the headache from being hungover and it wasn't until this morning that I broke. I'm sorry."

Draco covered his face. Harry couldn't help but notice his shaking shoulders and his heart started racing. What was he supposed to feel? What was he supposed to say?

Harry tried to calm his jumbled emotions and say something sensible but he ended up saying, "So... you probably slept with someone else while- I...I don't understand."

"Blaise said that it only happened once or twice, where I would go out and get drunk. He said that he'd convince me to just drink at home. But I don't remember if during the days I'd gone out if slept with anyone," Draco said loud enough for Harry to hear.

His voice sounded strained. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Should he believe Draco? His thoughts raced, making him feel more and more unsure by the second. But in the end, he made a choice.

He put his hands on Draco's arm and the other slowly lowered his hands and wiped his eyes. Harry could see the tear tracks on Draco's face. Draco's eyes were closed and Harry moved closer to him. With a burst of courage, Harry took hold of Draco's hand. Draco's eyes flew open and he looked down at their conjoined hands. Harry wasn't paying attention to Draco's reaction and only stared down. Draco's eyes spilled more tears as he felt a weight being removed from his chest. Was this what forgiveness was like?

Harry finally moved and stood in front of Draco. He looked into the other's eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've decided that if I want to make this work, I have to trust you. And I'm trusting you right now. I hope I'm not making a mistake with this," he said slowly, as if forcing out the words.

Draco gave Harry a slight smile before he said, "You can trust me."

Harry smiled before standing closer to Draco. Draco reciprocated the movement and Harry grabbed the front of his shirt. Butterflies were ever so present in both of their stomachs as they leaned into one another.

It was an act of trust when their lips met. It was gentle and both men put their emotions into the kiss. It said, 'I had been wanting this for longer than you could ever know.' The kiss was short as they both pulled away and rested their foreheads on the other's. They had both finally just received the thing they'd been needing.

Each other.


	11. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts. Hope you enjoyed :)

_~Three Months Later~_

"Fuck!"

Hermione laughed as Ron put his hands over his eyes. Blaise had a smug smile on his face as he leaned on the table near them.

"I told you you shouldn't have bet actual money on it," Hermione said.

Ron groaned and took out his wallet, bringing out a 50 pound bill and handing it to Blaise.

Blaise stuck out his tongue as he waved the bill around before putting it into his own wallet. Ginny and Hermione laughed at Ron's misfortune.

"I guess that shows you that I have good aim," Blaise said, throwing a playful wink at Ginny.

Ginny smiled slightly and Hermione only put an arm on Ron's shoulder, looking at him with a playful grin.

"How about...my turn. And I bet 25 pounds," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you wish," Ron said before landing a quick kiss on her lips.

Hermione smiled before grabbing a dart and fixing her position. She aimed carefully and threw a dart. It landed near to the bullseye, gaining a wince from Ron.

"You better watch out, Weasley. She's on the hunt for gold," Blaise exclaimed, going to stand nearer to Ginny.

Harry watched this all unfold as he drank some of his cocktail. He smiled and felt his chest warm up at the sight of his friends being happy. He had finally some peace in his own life as well as some of the best moments.

"I'm back."

Draco slid into the chair next to him and looked at Harry. They made brief eye contact before Harry turned to watch his friends.

"Are they betting on darts again?" He asked with amusement.

"Yup. Ron is 75 pounds poorer and Ginny's about to be 25 pounds richer," Harry said with a small laugh.

"Hey, Draco! C'mon. I know how much you suck at darts. One round wouldn't hurt," Blaise called out.

"No thanks, mate. I don't feel like losing money tonight," Draco said, slipping his hand into Harry's.

Harry felt the warmth in his chest again and he turned to look at Draco. Draco had a warm smile that had started appearing a lot more often. And Harry felt glad that he finally got to see this side of Draco.

After their meeting at the park, they had been in friendlier relations and had started going on dates. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny noticed the change in Harry almost immediately and asked away at his house. He had never felt as prodded at. Draco didn't wait long before asking to be exclusive which was something Harry thought would never come. Blaise was the one who'd recommended it as he was always a bit smarter at those sort of things. Draco had felt as if it were a proposal thing (which it wasn't, yet). But they had started going out a lot more and just enjoying each other's company. Harry got to see Draco's house and they lived a lot more domestically.

"Why are you staring so much? Do you really want me that badly?" Draco said with a playful smile.

"I always want you that badly," Harry said nonchalantly before taking a sip of his cocktail.

Harry tried not to laugh as he saw a pink settle over Draco's face. He heard a groan coming from his friends. He saw Ginny hand some money to Ron, who whooped with excitement and triumph.

"You know, back in school, I never thought I'd be this happy," Harry said wistfully.

"Me neither. But, looks like life had better plans for you."

Harry smiled at Draco who returned the gesture. He rubbed his thumb on Harry's hand and sighed contentedly.

"Harry, let's play," Hermione called out, urging him to step up to the game.

"I'm not very good at aiming," he called back.

"Oh, yeah. He's _definitely_ the worst at aiming," Draco added, getting some laughter from Blaise.

"That's more than I've ever wanted to know," said Hermione with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"Draco," Harry said, slapping Draco's arm playfully. "You're the one who couldn't aim. My eye still burns at the thought of it."

Draco's eyes grew slightly wider and he turned pink again.

"I didn't mean to have that happen. I wasn't looking," he said, clearing his throat.

"What are you losers talking about?" Ginny said as she neared their table.

"Nothing," Draco squeaked before taking a drink of Harry's cocktail.

"They were talking about sex."

Draco coughed and sputtered out, "Blaise!"

Harry laughed and winked at them, causing Draco to hide his face in his hands. He was still quite the dramatic. Harry smiled as he grabbed one of Draco's hands and held it.

"You know, Ron and I have an announcement to make," Hermione said, looking at Ron and then at the others. They all looked in anticipation at her but Ron spilled the news:

"We're going to move in together. We tried to keep our plans secret for longer than we'd let you guys know and now that it's out, we're going to try to find a nice apartment.

Ginny exclaimed in surprise and basically threw herself into Ron. She laughed as she hugged him and then laughed once more as she threw herself into Hermione. Meanwhile, everyone else offered congratulations and hugs.

"Ahh! Before we know it, I'll have another sister," she exclaimed, looking at the couple with a bright smile.

Hermione and Ron seemed to blush and Ron said, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet. Um, well, we have to go. Still got to look for a good place."

"I'm so happy for you guys. I'll have you a house warming gift soon," said Blaise with a warm smile. "I got to go as well. My sister's in town and well, I got a family reunion to go to. Ginny, need a ride home?"

"Yes, please. And thank you. Well, bye Harry. Bye Malf- er, uh Draco. We'll see you around."

Harry sighed as everyone parted. He looked at Draco and leaned into him.

"Blaise and Ginny seem to be having a thing," he said before sipping his cocktail.

"Hm...I don't know. Blaise hasn't mentioned anything yet," Draco said, looking at Harry.

"You know, I'd like to be with you long enough to move in with you. We could learn even more about each other then," Draco muttered, making Harry strain to hear him.

The statement made butterflies erupt in Harry's stomach. He turned to look at Draco. His pale skin, his gray eyes, his blond hair. Harry learned to love Draco's jokes and his snarky comments on other things. He just loved everything about Draco.

"You're staring again," Draco turned with a soft smile to face Harry. "What's up?"

Harry glanced at Draco's lips and back up at Draco's mesmerizing gray eyes. Draco scoffed and said the one thing Harry _loved_ to hear from him.

"Just kiss me already."


End file.
